Nalu Lemon
by louisethomson456
Summary: Laxus and Mirajane have just got back from a job and go straight to the infirmary , locking the door . Natsu and Lucy are listening to Mirajane and Laxus and some strange sounds are coming from the other side . Moaning and Screams ! Lemon / Smut Nalu Natsu x Lucy slight Lami Laxus x Mirajane Mature content ...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome , FellowFairy Tail Friends how's it hanging , So this is my first story so don't judge me too harshly but feel free to give me ways to make it better ... Anyways let's begin**

 **Le' Go (^~^) ( I always say this lol )**

 **Lucy's PoV**

The Guild was pretty normal , Most people were on jobs , Happy was on a job with Carla , Wendy and Romeo so Natsu kept bothering me . But how could I say no to his smile . So here I am , sat with him behind a door my ear pressed against it . We were listening to Mirajane and Laxus they just got back from a job and hurried into the infirmary and they locked the door . Natsu wanted to be spy's so that's what we're doing .

" What do you think there talking about " Natsu said

" shhhh " I said putting my finger to my lips

Natsu leant his ear back against the door

" Ahhhh Laxus don't pull it out " Mira Squeals

My eyes widened and so did Natsu's

" what the hell are they doing " I whispered

Natsu put his finger to my mouth making me shut up , I could see his eyes twitch as he listened closely

" Lax ... Laxus Ahhhh " Mira screamed

" ahhhh ahhhhhhh " Mira cried from behind the door

" uhhhhhhh " Laxus Growles

 **Normal PoV**

Several similar Screams and moans came from the other side eventually Lucy pulled Natsu away from the door , both of them knowing what was happening , they headed back to the bar in silence . They both sat on a stool and for many minutes it was Silent until Natsu suddenly spoke up

 **Lucy's PoV**

" Luce , let's play police officers " Natsu suddenly said

 **That's it for the first chapter this first one was very short( only just over 350 words ) but it's just to get this started and I'm also writing another book at the same time so that's why it might take me longer to update as I started writing them around the same sorta time so yeah but I'll update soon love ya' all**

 **Love the song at the top idk why just love it x x {0}_{o} (O . O)**

 **XxxxLouise xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there , I'm back sorry the first chapter was so so short but here's another one for ya**

 **Hope you liked the first one , please support my story by commenting that u likeit , that will let me know you like it . Obviously ... I'm stupid duh anyways ^~^**

 **Le' go ...**

 **Natsu's PoV**

She just looked at me blankly as if I'd asked the most oddest question ever , which I haven't I'd asked weirder things , I just felt like being a cop for awhile , it would be fun to dress up like one .

" please Luce , you don't have to . hey you can be the robber and I'll be the cop " I said excitedly

" so cops and robbers ? " Lucy replied

" no I just wanna dress up and act I don't wanna play cops and robbers just dress up," I said my signature smile spreading across my face

" in public " Lucy said

" of course not , why'd don't we go to your apartment no one will bother us there " I replied a smirk growing up my face

" sure " Lucy replied hesitantly

" dove " I replied joking as I was naming other bathroom products

" that's not funny , now come on " Lucy replied smiling

Lucy slid of her stool and landed firmly on the floor with two feet she signalled for me to come with her hand and I got off my chair as well following her out of the guild and onto the streets of magnolia . We walked along street after street in silence  
, not awkward but just comforting knowing we had each other as friends , we reached Lucy's street and she balanced along the side of the canal putting her arm out like wings to balance herself . The boats men shouted for her to be careful and she  
nodded and smiled at them , I followed her walking behind her but on the path . My eyes kept reverting back to what i was previously looking at , her ass , she was wearing shorts snd they were short , like really short , that short that from were  
I was standing I could slightly see her black and blue lacy underwear pearling out the side of her shorts . Oh man I could have a piece of that shit ! uh shut up ' Natsu she's your friend , she's your friend ' I kept repeating that to myself !

Soon we arrived at Lucy's apartment , she stuck her key in the door and she turned it slowly as if she was trying to make time slow down , ' sometimes she's weird ' I thought to myself , but she's Lucy and Lucy's my best friend I smiled thinking of all  
the missions and adventures we've been on , they were some good times , I smiled and she'd already opened the door . We both entered and she threw her handbag on the sofa switching on the lights , I smirked as I could see her beautiful face again  
and she climbed the staircase me following after her .

She switched on the lights in her bedroom and we both entered .

She sat on her bed and she smiled at me softly

" go on then go get changed into your ' police outfit' " Lucy said giggling in the process

I noded and headed to her bathroom I changed into a police outfit that just so happened to be in my bag , I had it from my last mission were I had to disguise as a cop I guess I never did take it out my bag .

As I said I put it on leaving my scarf on , my neck felt bare without it , but I knew it wouldn't stay on for long if my plans went as they were supposed to I just hoped my plan works if It doesn't I'd be so embarrassed and dead so i guess the embarrassment  
wouldn't be a worry . I swiftly threw those thoughts out of my head and came out of the bathroom looking at Lucy in my outfit . 

**Lucy's POV**

He came out of the bathroom in his police outfit it actually looked pretty good like a real one too , he suited it , he wore it naturally as if he'd wore it a thousand times which he hadn't , he only got it a few days ago he looked hot in it ! wait what  
was I saying I meant fit no that's not what I meant either just forget it he looked good in its, damn my eyes feel like there in heaven and the smirk across his lips just topped it all off .

" Go then , Go hide I'll count to 50 " Natsu said clearly seeing me stare at him

" hide and seek , ok your on " I relied

I swiftly hopped of my bed and ran out the room there wasn't many places in the house to find but I wasn't too big so I could probably find a few he wouldn't think off , I tip toed down stairs so he couldn't hear my foot steps and I started to panic I  
looked around and I couldn't find a good spot ! He was already at 35 and I hadn't hid .

Then the idea came to me , the freezer , I hadn't been shopping it was empty I quickly went into the kitchen opening the top of the freezer and jumping in I closed the top carefully trying not to make a sound , but when I choose this spot I didn't realise  
that I was going to be in here for 10 minutes * how had he not found me yet my house uh hmm apartment sorry wasn't that big what was he doing ! having a bath . I could hear him strolling around the house I was so tempted to jump out just to be out  
of the cold , but I wanted to win and I couldn't feel my legs or arms anymore they had gone completely numb !

Suddenly the top opened and I saw Natsu's face smirking at me

Shit he found me , all well I just want out I feel as if my brain was going to freeze

He lifted me out as if I weighed nothing and he held me in his arms it was awkward but he was just being a good friends I couldn't stand up with numb legs but the next thing he said startled me did he mean it as literal or was he flirting I don't even  
know but I was too shocked to say anything

" Let me warm you up " Natsu said in a deep sexy , husky voice followed by a cheeky wink

All that ran through my mind was , is this real or a dream !

 **Thats it for this chapter , tell me if you like it and thank you for spending your time reading my story when there are way - better ones , love ya bye !**


	3. Chapter 3

**And another chapter , hope you liked the other chapters , I tried my best but I've never really been very good at English but I've always liked writing my own story's anyway enough about me , How's your day going ? Hope that it's going great ! And thank you for the people who have stuck with this story , it means a lot to me ! Anyways lets get to the stuff you really want to read ,**

 **Le' Go**

 **Lucy's PoV**

He picked me up out of the freezer , my body was stiff from the cold , his warm hands picked me up and I was lead in his arms . I was surprised he wasn't laughing at me or making comments like ' your heavy '. He just looked down at me a smirk across his face , I couldn't read his face apart from that , suddenly he spoke up

" Let me warm you up " Natsu said in a deep sexy , husky voice that I didn't even know he had and then he sent a cheeky wink my way

He winked at ' ME' , my heart melted . I'd always thought he was oblivious to the fact we were both different genders , that he was a guy and I was a girl , but he winked at me , maybe he understands more then everyone thinks , wait he said '  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Let me warm you up '

My mind went to undiscovered places , I wasn't usually dirty minded but the way he had said it just sent me to dark places . Surely he couldn't mean it like that right maybe it was a silly joke as he was a fire wizard after all but when I looked back at his smirk it sent me back to my previous undiscovered thoughts .

He held me bridle style in his arms and he carried me up the stairs , he placed me on the bed and he pulled out some cuffs he put it on my left wrist and clipped me to the bed putting the key down his pants

" W ... What are you doing " I managed to spit out whiles struggling trying to break free from the handcuffs

" I'm gonna warm you up " Natsu replied in a seductive voice that made me blush like crazy

" warm m me up " I repeated making sure I heard him right

" yup , just a bit off fun , now you want that key right " Natsu asked

I nodded swiftly

" now then come get it " Natsu said a toothy grin spearing on his face

I looked down to where he'd shoved the key , he'd shoved it down his pants , not in a pocket just down his pants I looked back up at him in confusion to what he ment

" come on Lucy , ' you ' know what I mean " Natsu said crawling up the bed

He was in between my legs , I felt myself freeze from being nervous , he just looked up at me was his usual goofy smile and somehow that calmed my nerves a little

Natsu knelt up on the bed making his crotch in front of my view , I looked up at him with a bright red blush scrolled across my face

" if you want the key , you have got to get it " Natsu said in a deep sexy voice that just turned me on , i brushed the thoughts to the back of my brain

" C come on stop messing around N Natsu " I said my voice clearly nervous and fragile

" I'm not , so are you gonna play or not " Natsu said softly with a slight hint of sadness in his eyes , this caught my attention and I kinda felt bad , after all he wasn't doing anything wrong , he might just be playing childish games , I had no proof that he was trying 'something' else .

" f ... Fine I'll play your silly g game " I stuttered

 **That's it for this chapter sorry it's kinda short but I didn't want to start the Lemon and have to spread it between two different chapters . Hope you enjoyed ...**


End file.
